


Fourth Time's the Charm

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jensen x Reader PWP





	Fourth Time's the Charm

First it was just his finger.  Twirling your clit, teasing inside of you, tracing your pussy lips.  You came with a whisper of his name on your lips, “Jensen.”

Then it was his mouth.  His tongue lapping your juices from your orgasm, his lips sucking at your skin, his moans echoing deep inside of you.  It was too much too soon, and you were coming again, this time onto his tongue.

Then it was both.  The teasing, the tormenting.  It was delicious torture, and you couldn’t get away from it even if you wanted to.  Jensen was holding your hips down so you couldn’t get away, pushing you closer and closer to coming yet again.

Your feet were pressing against the bed, trying to angle your hips both toward and away from the torture.  You wanted it, but it was too much.

“Please, Jen,” you begged, not sure what you were asking for.  A break?  The final push?  Jensen sat up, his mouth wet with your arousal, and grinned down at you, letting his hand work you by itself.  His long fingers felt inside of your body, finding every sensitive place there was.  Your legs started shaking from the strain, whines and gasps coming from your lips in a steady stream now.

“Jensen, please…”

“What, sweetheart?” Jensen asked, a gleam of pleasure in his eyes.  “Do you want more?”  He fucked deeper inside of you with his fingers, curling them perfectly.  “Give me another, Y/N, come on.”

A feeling was forming inside of you, one that you were only vaguely familiar with.  Your body strained, overworked but still desperate for more.  You’d take anything Jensen would give you.

“Come for me,” Jensen whispered.  You felt the coil burst and you squirted onto his hand as he worked you through the orgasm.  You cried out, Jensen’s name on your lips.

“Such a good girl,” he cooed, taking his hand from between your legs and raising it to his mouth.  He tasted your juices before leaning over you to kiss you, the scruff of his beard bringing goosebumps to your skin.  You were his good girl, and that made you happy.


End file.
